Capitulo 56
by Liiz99
Summary: Blair vendrá pronto...Soul ven y reencuentrate con tú familia, que esperas después de 8 años?Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans , a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y a Maka-Chan Evans , y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27 Venditas sean ¡ _

**No soy hombre, no soy japonesa, y mis padres no me dieron el nombre de Atsushi Okubo para decir que me adueñé de sus personajes, vendito seas Atsushi!**

**CAPITULO 56**

"**SEÑOR Y SEÑORA EVANS?**

**REENCUENTRO"**

**~Maka Pov~**

E-e nombre de mis hijos?, no sé la verdad, estoy embarazada?

-Soul, crees que de verdad esté embarazada?- Le pregunté girándome hacia el quedándonos muy pegados

-E-eh, Uhm la verdad no sé, eso fue hace un momento haha, pero te lo digo en 9 meses no quiero que ya estén listos y no le tengas nombre

-Pero…Soul en verdad quieres que tenga hijos?- Le volví a repetir casi la misma pregunta, la verdad estaba muy sorprendida, madre a los 16? La verdad no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar mi padre, BlackStar, Tsubaki y el resto de mis demás conocidos…

-¿Maka?- Me interrumpió de mis pensamientos la elegante voz de Soul

-Eh?

-Hmm…veo, e-eto no quieres hijos míos verdad?

-¡No!, digo, Sí!, espera , no quiero lastimarte Soul no quiero, si quiero que ambos seamos felices pero…creo que es bastante temprano…-Entiendo…-Soul no te pongas así!,hehe- Le sonreí, y le di un beso que no se esperaba el, la verdad se veía cabizbajo, se veía desilusionado, o ¿estaba pensando?

-M-Maka, de nuevo pregunto, ¿Quieres hijos o no?-Me estaba preguntando mirándome fijamente con sus ojos carmesíes, la verdad sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y me hacía decir la verdad cuando no quería.

-E-eh,_ no, perdóname Soul pero no quiero, no estoy preparada…_Lo último se lo susurre mirando al suelo no quería ver su cara…

-Eehehe, Maka no te preocupes es que tengo algo en mente y pues quería asegurarme si querías o no para que después no te arrepintieras

-Eh?¡, que es lo que tienes en mente?- Le preguntaba algo sorprendida, ya que Soul tenía su sonrisa tipo-tiburón, eso es que se le ocurrió una idea…

-Maka, recuerdas a Blair cierto?

-Haha, como voy a olvidar esa bruja que nos dio problemas!- decía sonriente

-Bueno, la última vez se fue hacer un entrenamiento sobre el buen manejo de la magia, y ella vuelve mañana

-Y? que tiene que ver con mi tema?

-Pueees…Te puede quitar el em-ba-razo?- Me lo decía algo dudoso

-Eh!, no me había llegado eso a la mente, que me puede quitar "eso" una bruja, olvidaba que vivía en Death City ehe

-Bueno…cambiando de tema que vamos hacer hoy sábado?

Cuando es que nos interrumpen nuestra conversación algo que maldije por el de abajo al saber de quién era su voz…

-¡DEJEN DE PONER PUERTA!- decía BlackStar pateando la puerta, sacándola a volar de su lugar

-¿Interrumpimos?- Decía Tsubaki algo avergonzada, y lo peor de todo es que me pregunté porque decía eso, y cuando me acordé que Yo estaba desnuda solamente con una bata, y Soul con unos jeans pero su torso desnudo y me tenía abrazada por detrás rodeando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, la verdad QUE PENA ME DIO! Ya estrían sospechando?

-E-ea-e- Me quedé tiesa y muy ruborizada, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, habían llegado BlackStar y Tsubaki

-No interrumpen Hahaha, a qué se viene la visita?- Decía Soul contento no se veía penoso, tal vez ya superó su sonrojo y pena cuando empezamos a ser pareja

-Nada, hoy es sábado no? Pero no sé qué hacer un hombre tan "big" como yo no se queda aburrido en casa viendo televisión!

-Jajaja, Black porqué mejor no invitas a Tsubaki a comer un helado?- Decía Soul burlón

-Tch, Tíooo~- Black se sonrojó jaja me dio mucha risa pero como siempre yo apoyando a Soul le dije

-Sii Black se caballeroso eh invita Tsubaki a ir algún lado ella tiene de cara de salir~!

-Eh-uhm Maka-chan si quieren pueden ir con nosotros

-¿¡QUÉ? Le creíste a Soul?- Black sonrojado y algo dudoso

-Tsubaki-chan nos gustaría ir pero Soul y yo estamos muy cansados "_Claro que lo estamos, no saben qué fue lo que hicimos hace unos momentos hehe"_

_-_Hmm bueno!, nos vemos- Le abrí la puerta para que se fueran la pareja apenada haha

Cerré la puerta y me quedé algo pensativa, cuando Soul me interrumpe el pensamiento abrazándome tiernamente, de verdad me encantaban mucho sus abrazos, el trataba de que fuera lo más acogedor posible pero siempre cuando hay un momento intimo nos interrumpen. Soul me llevó al sofá y nos sentamos pero yo me acosté en su regazo mientras él jugaba con mis flequillos rubio-cenizos. Pero volviendo al mismo tema de antes…

-Maka, no te pregunte, ¿Te g-gus-tó?- Me quede tiesa, me daba mucha vergüenza pensar en lo de hace unos momentos, pero la verdad si, si me gustó como decía "era la prueba de amor de Soul" el me ama hehe es muy tierno…

-Claro que me gustó- Se lo dije y tomé entre mis manos su rostro que estaba sobre mí observándome hice que se inclinara un poco y le di un beso de esos húmedos. Hasta que…

Cuando es que tocan la puerta, yo salí rápidamente a mi habitación a cambiarme, estaba desnuda no quería recibir a alguien de esa manera, pero fue Soul quien abrió la puerta, insistía mucho el de la puerta tocaba urgentemente fruncí el ceño porque me enojó un poco su insistencia pero tan pronto entré a mi habitación no supe de nada lo que pasó.

**~Soul Pov~**

Me dirigí abrir la puerta y recibir al llegado de verdad tenía mucha pereza no quería salir a ningún lado estaba súper cansado, pero al abrir la puerta nuevamente me quedé atónito tieso me pasó un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal me había hasta erizado por ver aquella persona

-¿¡Wes?- Decía yo

-¡HOLA! ¿Cómo está mi hermanito pequeño?- Me decía muy alegre abrazándome y dándome algunas palmadas de saludo en la espalda mientras me dejaba caer sobre su abrazo de oso.

-¿¡Q-que estás haciend-do en Death City?- Yo aún incrédulo porque mi hermano estaba aquí!

-Pues que quería visitarte y verte en persona… ¿Te molesta que haya venido aquí por ti?

-¡No…no para nada! Si no que me sorprende que hallas recorrido miles de kilómetros solo para verme…

-Soul…Si vale la pena venir a verte, después del todo estas bien no? Haha me alegro de verte de frente haz crecido y mucho desde la última vez que te vi, tus ojos se han oscurecido un poco y tienes el cabello algo largo y más blanco que antes, enserio Tío has cambiado mucho jajá-

-Eh-e si, pasa?- Le mostraba el adentro del apartamento para que se pusiera cómodo

-¡Con permiso!

-Hehe, pasa tranquilo…

Se sentó en uno de nuestros sofás, al igual que me senté en otro y lo miré fijamente

-Oye Wes, todavía sigues en el violín?- Le hice esa pregunta porque… sentía algo de envidia hacía el solamente con ese tema porque yo recuerdo que mi familia lo admiraba a él y decían que "Alguien si salió con el apellido Evans", eso me puso algo triste, ya que ambos nos gustaba la música y lo admiraban más a el que a mí , me parecía eso injusto ya que para mí estábamos anivelados pero para mi familia no siempre cuando eran festejos era el que tocaba y a mí me dejaban a un lado.

-La verdad si y no, yo me avía integrado en un grupo íbamos a todos lados en Paris dando conciertos, la verdad odiaba irme de una lado a otro me parecía aburrido, eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo que trabajara como músico compositor y también dijo que eso era muy bueno porque me hacía bien económica y sociable la cosa, porque estoy viviendo en una residencia con mi esposa , y pues en el caso que era bueno tocar el violín era que me daban buen dinero por cada tocada me aburría pero me hacía bastante bien…

-Uh…Bueno- Me puse cabizbajo porque no tenía un buen futuro y mi hermano ya lo tiene eso yo quería de pequeño soñaba con ser un gran músico como mi mayor compositor pianista de jazz Bill Evans, como su nombre lo decía, es como un "casi" tributo de mi nombre y por eso me gustaba la música Jazz

-Yyy…Donde está tu "_Fleur"_?- Me estaba preguntando por Maka, después del todo no eh olvidado del completo mi acento Francés.

-Hehe, se está cambiando- Hablando del Rey de Roma…

-Ya salí!- Decía Maka vestida con una chaqueta rosa unos shorts grises y unos convers negros.

-Es ella…Tú novia?- Me decía Wes no tan sorprendido pero con una sonrisa picarona

-_Bonjour…Messie-_ Le tomó la mano a Maka se la besó mientras se inclinaba Haha de verdad me impresionaba su forma elegante como saludaba Wes, eso lo solía hacer porque eso es lo normal de Francia, saludar caballerosamente a una mujer, Maka no tardó en sonrojarse porque no estaba acostumbrada, nunca le había hecho eso.

-Eee, Ho-hola?

-Haha, no temas pequeña ¿No ves que soy casi igual a tú pareja?

-Etoo~ p-pero él no solía decirme esas cosas…

-Eso es mientras esté en esa edad, tome asiento por favor jeje- Le señalo a Maka el mueble a donde sentarse, me dio una sensación de risa porque Maka no sabía que hacer estaba impactada haha

-Con que tú eres Wes?

-Si señorita soy el mismo Wes

-Hehe, no te pareces mucho a Soul que digamos

-Es una diferencia de 9 años pronto lo entenderás haha

-Wes se puede saber por qué la visita?- Decía yo mirándolo dudoso

-Ah, si sobre eso, recuerdas la última vez que te llamé?

-Si

-Bueno, al día siguiente le conté a mamá sobre eso, le dije que estabas bien y que tenías pareja BlahBlah, bueno entonces ella casi le da un paro cardiaco por la felicidad haha, Soul mamá realmente te ama y se arrepiente por haberte discriminado de esa manera al igual que Samuella.

-Bahh, ¿Por qué le hablaste de mí a mamá?

-Porque digamos que realmente…mamá me mandó a buscar tú número y hablar con voz…Porque ella sabía que yo era el que mejor te comprendía.

-Hm, y cuál es el punto?

-Ah, sí no te terminé de decir…Pues quee… me preguntaba si podías ir a Francia?

-Ja!, para qué?¡ para que me lamban en lloriqueos y perdones? No Wes, esta vez paso…

-Pero Soul! Estoy hablando enserio, te extrañamos allí y si… esa fue la razón de venirme a miles de kilómetros a verte

-….-

-Vamos Soul, sé que en un rincón de tu corazón sigue ese amor de mamá, no lo quieres liberar ese es el problema, sé que cuando veas a mamá o a Samuella te vas a poner feliz, que te parece solamente 3 días solo 3 días ¿Qué te parece?

-Hmm…Bueno solamente te doy 3 días! Ni uno más ni uno menos

-Ohh!¡Que buen niño eres!- Me agarro de mi cuello y me rastrillaba sus nudillos sobre mi cabeza como de cariño a algo que salió victorioso, la verdad no quería ir pero como dicen…cada cosa tiene su segunda oportunidad no?

-Y bueno cuando va ir Soul?- Decía Maka algo contenta ¿¡Feliz porque me voy? O porque le da gusto reencontrarme con mi familia…

-Pues que te parece ahora?

-Ahora?¡, pero si no le eh dicho a nadie nada

-Pues empieza ahora a marcar números a la loca y decir que te vas 3 días a Francia

-Ya traigo el teléfono~ehehe!- ¡Maka de por Dios arrgg!

-Bueno hermanito te ayudo a empacar!

…

_(En el aeropuerto)_

-Soul…te extrañaré y mucho- Le decía a mi lindo albino abrazándolo fuertemente

-Yo también mi…peluchita

-Pórtate bien y evita las peleas tehee~Llamame cuando lleges para saber que llegaste bien…

-Sí mamá- Me dio un beso en mis labios, no me quería separar de él aparte de que hacía frio a las 10 de la noche no quería dejarlo ir pero tenía que hacerle el bien…

-¡Bueno, bueno! Mis disculpas pero en 5 minutos arranca el avión!- Decía Wes con las maletas de Soul en sus manos

-Cui-da-te

-Sí, lo mismo digo

Mientras nos separábamos se me aguaban los ojos pero tenía que ser fuerte no quería preocupar Soul…

-Bienvenidos su pasaje por favor?

-Aquí tiene somos dos- Decía Wes

Giré mi mirada hacia Maka, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaban todos allí mirando cómo me iba, no era tan importan! No era la necesidad de que vinieran BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein y Spirit ¿Cómo? P-pero no era tan importante mi despedida solamente son tres miserables días no lo tomen para tanto!

-Ehh, Soul! No te quedes afuera del avión porque en que vas a Paris haha- Me decía Wes que estaba ya dentro del avión mientras estaba yo afuera mirando algo feliz a los que me observaban.

…

_(Al llegar al Aeropuerto destinario)_

-Bueno Soul voy a llamar un Taxi para que nos lleve a casa

-Bueno…

Habíamos salido del avión y entramos a la estación para que nos firmaran el pasaporte, saqué mi celular y de una vez marqué al número de Maka

…

…

-_Hola mi osito lindo jeje_

_-_Jeje, que forma tan linda de saludarme

-_Soul, llegaste bien?_

-Si señora haha

-_Señorita hehe todavía no soy señora eh-ehu_

_-_Ah! Me hiciste recordar algo urgente…!

-_¿Qué qué cosa? No me pongas nerviosa Soul…_

-Puees, se supone que mañana era que vendría Blair no? Y si no estoy?

-_Ah..a que mal pues como viene directamente a casa le diré que no se valla a otro lado hasta que lleges_

-Pues sí mejor hací, pero rogaría que si ella viene que no tenga ningún inconveniente o un peso encima para no dañar nuestro plan…

-_Ay no!_

_-_¿Qué pasa Maka?

_-Que ya se me van a acabar los minutos y no tengo suficiente saldo…Soul, yo no quiero colgar_

_-_(_suspiro)_Yo tampoco…Pero para que al menos tengas algo de saldo para que me repiques y no me quede con la duda de que no quieres hablar con migo hehe

-_Ah, bu-bueno Soul me llamas cuando lleges a tu casa_

_-_Vale, cuídate

-_Igualmente_

-Vamos a ver, llamaré el taxi…- Decía alegre Wes

…

-Bueno Soul, aquí es donde vivimos, le dije a mamá que no hiciera esto…- Vivíamos en una pequeña mansión, yo era de uno de la familia Evans con algo de dinero, estábamos viviendo en una parte de extracto alto ósea que las casas son más amplias y las calles también.

-¿Qué hiciera qué?- Dije algo molesto

-Preparó una fiesta familiar, le dije que no ibas a aceptar eso y que te sentirías molesto

-Ahhh…Dios – Dije molesto mientras me pasaba un mano por la frente

-Bueno entonces tocaré el timbre haha!- Se acercó a la puerta principal y tocó 2 veces, logré escuchar que ese timbre resonaba en el interior de la mansión, estaba muy nervioso de cómo me iban a recibir "mis supuestos familiares", pero tenía que olvidar ese odio ya empezaba a sentir que me estoy comportando de una manera inmadura y no estoy actuando "cool", debo dejar ese egoísmo…

-_Mamáa ya llegaron!-_ Pude darme cuenta que esa voz…era de Samuella, no sé por qué hice una sonrisa a-ah será que la vuelvo a ver después de 8 años? Creo que ya olvidé el odio contra ella y que la voy a seguir aceptando como mi hermana…Si tal vez es eso

Abren la puerta y era Samuella no sabía cómo reaccionar, si ella me seguía recordando porque la verdad eh cambiado y mucho. Cuando la ví no sabía como responderle…

_**Nota de Autor:**__Kawaii :D perdón perdón perdón perdón por no actualizar pero estaba supermegacontradoblearchi ocupada e-e xD bueno aquí les dejo este fic :D sisi algo corto… xD,Perdonenme por mi harta demora, pero esque tengo un problemita, me dejaron solamente estar los fines de semana en la pc, hací que no subire tan pronto los fics :D_**PROXIMAMENTE: LA FAMILIA DE SOUL PARTE 2 , **_hasta la próxima soul-camaradas :D_


End file.
